


Molten

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal toys, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Heat play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Wax Play, hump day treat, thank you ma'am, top sakura haruno, yes ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi never knows what Sakura is going to do to him. she just ties him up and puts a blindfold on him, and he can't make a sound of complaint without her express permission. It's torture. It's pleasure. And he loves it, he loves her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Molten

**Author's Note:**

> It's wednesday, you know what that means!  
> A Hump Day Treat!
> 
> _Here is the prompt:  
>  Anonymous said:  
> I was wondering if I can give you a prompt for Hump Day Drabbles, if possible Well, I have a kink for sub Kakashi and dom Sakura so I would be so happy to read some Kakasaku kinky smut with Sakura as the top that involves all kinds of kinks.. bondage, sex toys and all what you can think of used on Kakashi by Sakura dominantly pleasuring him in the kinkiest hottest way driven by Sakura's pure love to Kakashi ___
> 
> Drop by my
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt
> 
> Much love, stay safe and sane out there.

Kakashi lets out a shuddering breath as the restraints tightened around his wrists. Sakura’s warm hands trails down his arms as she finishes with the rope on the headboard above his head. Her malachite eyes satisfied as she stands back to look at her work. He gently tugs at the binding on his ankles and arms finding them to be tight, with very little give, but he could still wiggle his fingers and toes.

Sakura moves quietly; she is grabbing something from the array of items she had set out for tonight. She picks up a cock ring. His lower belly flutters as she makes her was between his legs. Her hands are soft but clinical in her touches, not the warm fire giving caresses he wants. The only give away that she is enjoying this is the swirling smokey darkness in her bright emerald irises.

The tightness on the base of his length makes him twitch, a small hum of approval leaves her lips, he can feel the small puff of air and then she’s gone again. He keeps quiet, she likes it when he is silent while she sets up. She will tell him when he can make a sound. A feeling of apprehension settles in his chest as she stares at the selection of things, deciding what to use next. Sometimes, she will let this drag on for what feels like eternity. He wants to bark at her to hurry up and get on with it, but he has learned to never rush her. It never turns out well for him. So instead he allows himself time to look her over. Her porcelain skin stark against the black mesh lingerie she is wearing. Her brassier stops right where her rib cage ends, it’s sheer, and he can see her hard peaks pressing against it. She has on matching mesh panties that curve around her perfect ass, and to complete the look she has on mesh knee and elbow guards. She looks like the sexy, dangerous kunoichi she is.

Her perfectly manicured fingers pluck a scrap of fabric; she has finally decided. Kakashi holds his breath as she shows him what she has picked out. A blindfold. He never knows if a blindfold will turn out good or bad, but it doesn’t matter because he doesn’t have a say in it. She is already slipping it over his eyes, and he is grateful that he had taken the time to ingrain her outfit in his mind so he could pull it up behind his lids in the inky blackness.

His skin prickles in nervous anticipation. He hears some shuffling, the sound of a match striking across flint, the burning smell of sulfur and smoke as she puts out the match. Now he really wants to squirm, he has no idea what to expect. Suddenly her lips are on his, and the taste of her sweet freshness floods him. He can’t stop the soft moan that erupts from his throat as her tongue delves into his mouth, swiftly and determined to let him know she is in control. He follows her lead. Yes, she is in control, she can do what she wants to him. This is her way of showing dominance and he gladly submits to her.

He wants to whine as she pulls away from him, he wants more of her petal soft lips against his. Forcing himself to not make a sound and stay still, he is rewarded by her nails grazing his chest, her sharp teeth nipping at his jaw, down his neck until finally reaching a nipple. An audible breath forces its way out as her tongue swirls, and she bites, getting the nub hard then moving to its twin. Her nails scrape almost painfully over his skin, but it’s the clamps that she secures tightly over his pert nipples that have him biting his lips to silence himself. They are just the right amount of ache on his chest. He groans as she tugs at the chain between the clamps, testing them.

“Okay baby?” Her voice is like molasses as it flows into his ears.

Kakashi nods. Then her body is gone again. His head follows the sound of her movements. A new scent hits his nose, like candle wax, cotton burning, a light fruity fragrance and again his skin flickers at the unknown.

“You can make sounds for me, but no words.” she purrs as her hands travel down his stomach and pull up right as she reaches his now pulsing erection.

She’s so close he can feel the shift in the air against his shaft. Taking advantage of her permission he lets out a low whimper. The darkness has him extending his senses, wanting to take in every sound, scent, and feeling. He can sense Sakura is beside him, he can almost imagine her standing there like a dark angel, deciding to doom him or please him.

And then a burning heat hits his skin in drops. A surprised hiss pushes through his teeth.

“Does it hurt?” her fingers circle the area where the hot wax landed on his chest.

Kakashi takes a moment to think of her question, was it pain or surprise? He shakes his head, it doesn’t hurt exactly, it was just unexpected and now that she’s massaging the hot liquid into his skin, it starting to feel pleasurable even. And then she does it again, the heat stings at first, the dripping wax heavy on his skin, but she soothes him, and then does it again when he least expects it. Each time she drips the molten wax somewhere more and more sensitive. Underneath his pecks, on his ribs, down to his side, on his navel. So very close to his aching cock. He lets out a loud groan as she drips some on the inside of his thigh. It hurts so good.

“How does it feel?” Her voice is warm and soothing.

Sakura is asking him a direct question; he needs to answer but he is having a hard time forming words. Another splash of molten heat lands right at the junction of his thigh and torso. His mind jumps to attention.

“It’s good. Thank you.” He adds as an afterthought.

This seems to please her as she massages the oil over his thigh and finally, gives his shaft a few firm strokes making him moan in delight.

“You’re such a good boy. You can talk now.” She permits. Her hand now circling under his balls.

Her fingers are slippery from the oily wax as she brushes over the thin sensitive skin underneath.

In a stunted breath Kakashi can’t help but jerk into her touches, “Oh! Yes Ma’am, thank you.” And then the darkness is suddenly blinding as her fingers push into him, curling, finding his prostate and stroking it.

Kakashi can almost see the cruel smirk on her plush lips as she pulls out after a few moments. A pathetic whimper comes out but other than that he stays silent. She’s moving again. He hears her put something down on the wooden bedside table. She must be done with the candle. His breath is stolen away as she kisses him again, she’s tugging at the chain, making his nipples ache in protest. And then she’s gone again, but before he can complain, she’s pressing something against his lips, forcing them to part. He grunts as a large bulbous object invades his mouth.

“Get it wet, Baby.” She pumps it in and out of his mouth, saliva starting to drip down his chin.

She’s not gentle as it hits the back of his throat, and she doesn’t stop.

“That’s it.

“If only you could see how sloppy you looked.

“Such a good boy, pretty lips around such a big plug.”

Kakashi is gasping for air when she finally takes it out. She leaves him dirty as she goes down to spread his legs. She’s merciless in her teasing, circling the pointed tip of the toy around his entrance, pushing it in slightly and then pulling back, hardly even entering him. The warmth of her breath tickles his cock and he just wants something, anything. A touch, a kiss, and she is withholding.

“Please—” he whimpers, “Ma’am—I need…” he can’t even finish his sentence as her tongue swipes up the underside of his length. It’s too quick to feel anything more than surprise and it increases his need.

“Do you think I’m being mean, Kakashi?” She says his name sharply, and it cuts him like a whip.

“No, Ma’am, not mean.” She had stopped moving and it makes him desperate. “It feels so good. You’re so good, Ma’am. So kind.”

Her lips press against his shaft and she rewards him by pushing the plug deeper into him. “You always know how to flatter me, Baby Boy.”

“Thank you, Ma’am, you’re too kind.” His body shakes at the new stimulation, his balls are throbbing against the ring she put around them, the toy in going deeper and deeper and he never wants it to end. Kakashi isn’t worried about how wanton his moans sound, how needy and desperate he is. He doesn’t care as long as Sakura keeps making him feel like it’s the end of the world and he’s about to enter heaven. Her praises add to the pool of lust in his belly.

“Such a wonderful boy you are.

“Such a pretty cock, twitching just for me.

“That’s it, keep moaning for me.”

His responses are broken and cut off pleas.

“Ah! Yes, Ma—

“Oh, umph…

“Ma’am, thank… ooooh…”

All Kakashi keeps thinking, praying, is that she doesn’t stop. One hand stroking his cock, her tongue licking and rubbing against his tip and the sensitive underside as she fucks him with the toy. He had been such a good boy for her lately, surely she wouldn’t stop. He didn’t know what he would do if she stopped.

“Ma’am,” his voice is hoarse now, he waits for a hum of continuance from her, “Please, can I—”

Sakura stills her movements and a broken pathetic whine rushes out, “Yes, Kakashi?”

“Ma’am, _please._ ” He tries to move but she is so good at retraining him that he barely budges.

“Please what, Kakashi? Use your words.”

Every time she speaks the words seem to curl around his cock.

“Uuuuhh, please Ma’am, can I cum?” he finally manages.

Her hot lips go back to his throbbing length. “Not yet.”

The sobbing sound he makes should embarrass him but Kakashi doesn’t care, because she’s back to fucking him and sucking on his tip and its both wondrous and torturous. All he wants to do is cum and she isn’t making it easy to hold back.

He doesn’t know how long has passed before he’s asking again. “Ma’am, can I cum?”

“Not yet.”

“Please, Ma’am, I need…”

“Not yet.”

_“Ma’am…”_

“No”

_“Please!”_

“In one minute.”

She gave him a time frame; he could cry out in happiness and in utter agony. One minute might as well be a millennium for all it matters now. He needs to finish, his mind is unraveling, he doesn’t know how long he can keep this up. But he must wait, he can’t disobey her. He has to wait for her to tell him to cum.

And when she says the minute is up, he cries in relief. His orgasm exploding from being pent up, all the held back energy releasing like a tsunami. He can’t even hear his screams of ecstasy through the rush in his ears and the thundering of his heart. Her voice is the only thing that cuts through the haze.

“Such a good boy. You came so much.”

“Thank you, Ma’am” He gasps as he regains his voice.

In his haze, Kakashi doesn’t even notice as Sakura unbinds him, or wipes him gently clean. He’s still floating as she takes off his blindfold and crawls into bed with him, lifting him up and pressing a glass of water to his lips. He gulps it down greedily and she pulls him to her chest when he’s done. Kakashi melts around her, he feels as solid as the molten wax she had dripped on him.

“I love you, Ma’am.” Kakashi barely manages to say it before she’s lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have prompt ideas drop an ask on my tumblr.
> 
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!  
> 
> 
> and leave me a prompt
> 
> Thanks for reading let me know your thoughts!


End file.
